Troublesome Aikotoba
by Sato94
Summary: "Sing louder, Chiaki!" / "Your English pronunciation is bad." A sentence of a song gives Chiaki trouble? One-shot. Fluff. Chiaki/Hatori, slight Chiaki/Yuu. Song lyrics inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi! I do not own the song either!**

**Special for Keikoku Yuki-san ^^  
>Song Lyrics: AIKOTOBA by Sakura Merry Men  ****アイコトバ－サクラメリーメン****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chiaki loves to hear songs with his new mp3 player that Hatori bought for him. He used it almost every time even when he worked on his manga. At times he likes lip-synching the song he heard instead of sang it because he wasn't really good in singing.<p>

.

It was another busy day on Chiaki's working room in the afternoon, Chiaki was drawing as usual, but there was just him and Yuu. The other assistants were done with their job and went home. But Yuu still wanted to finish his work a bit. As might expect, Chiaki was listening to his mp3 player with headphones on his ears. "Hey, Yuu. Have you ever heard this song?" asked Chiaki in murmur as he sketched for his new manga to his chief assistant.

Yuu gazed up into Chiaki's eyes with questioning look. "What song?" he asked back, hands still working paste up the tones.

"It called 'Aikotoba', it could mean 'Words of Love' but since it's written in katakana* maybe it has more meaning than that, here, listen some," answered Chiaki. He took his headphones off his ears and gave it to Yuu.

Yuu stopped his work. He took Chiaki's headset and tried to listen to the song. When he tried to follow the lyrics, a particular sentence from the song made him smirked. "Hee… What a nice song," he muttered.

"Isn't it?" Chiaki smiled. He was delighted that Yuu also liked the song.

"Why don't you sing it, Chiaki?" asked Yuu. He wanted Chiaki to say that sentence even Chiaki might didn't aware what will he said.

"Eh? No. I can't sing. My voice is terrible," replied Chiaki in laugh.

"Sure you can, just sing it, come on," Yuu forced him as he gave Chiaki's headphones back.

"No, really. I'm bad at singing," refused Chiaki.

"Your voice can't be that bad! Just sing it!" Yuu encouraged him. A small blush appeared on Chiaki's cheek.

"No…"

"Come on, just the chorus…"

"All right but don't blame me if your ears got wrecked."

"No way, no way," Yuu laughed.

Chiaki took his headphones from Yuu's hands and put it on his ears. He pressed the play button on the mp3 player and started to sing with ashamedly low voice. However he really sang it from the start, not just the chorus.

…

_Doshiyomonai, (I don't know what to do)  
>Tomerarenai, (It cannot be stopped)<br>Kono kanjou no namae nante wakaranai (I don't even know what's this feeling called)_

_Ochitsukanai, (I can't calm down)  
>Nemurenai,(I can't sleep)<br>Mou nanimo atama ni hairanai (Anything can't enter my head anymore)_

…

Chiaki's voice wasn't really good, but it wasn't really bad either. Because he wasn't a professional singer, there was still some mistake on it. Yuu watched him singing. "Whoa, you have a surprisingly good voice!" praised Yuu.

Chiaki pressed the pause button and shouted, "You're jeering me!" He thought Yuu tried to do some sarcasm to him.

"No, I'm not!" Yuu shook his head. "Now, continue it please," asked Yuu.

Chiaki put on his headphones again and began to sing again. Although he felt a bit awkward before, he eventually could enjoy it. Yuu smiled when he looked at the man who he loves singing cheerfully.

…

_Te o gutto nobaseba furesou na kyori de (The distance to grasp your hand is near enough if I stretched my hand)  
>Tada sotto mitsumeteru kokoro ga sawaideru (But just glancing at you my heart is beating so fast)<em>

_Zutto (Always)  
>tsutaetai no wa (I wanted to convey it)<br>todoketai no wa (I wanted it to reach you)  
>tada hitotsu no (Just one thing and it's)<br>I LOVE __**YOU**_

_"Ima nanji?" ("What time is it now?")  
>"Choushi dou dai?" ("How are you")<br>Sonnan ja nakute sa (It's not about that!)_

_Itsumo mune no naka de (I always do it inside my heart)  
>Sakenden da yo (Shouting)<br>Akireru hodo (I even surprised myself)  
>I LOVE <em>_**YOU**_

_Okuru no wa zutto kimi dake ni (I always want to send it just to you)_

…

Yuu clapped his hand, giving the other man big applause. Chiaki pressed the pause button again, he didn't want to continue because he thought it was embarrassing. He put his hand on the back of his head and laughing awkwardly. "Come on, finish it!" Yuu asked, treating him like a famous singer. Chiaki continued to sing.

...

.

Today, Hatori was done with his work, for some unknown reason, Takano allowed the Emerald Editor Team to leave earlier than before. Probably Onodera was one of the reasons. He planned to drop in Chiaki's place. He bought some groceries so he could cook for his lover before he went to Chiaki's house. When he already in Chiaki's apartment, he just barging in without permission, he got Chiaki's key anyway. He took off his shoes, and he heard some noises from the working room. "What's that? Yoshino and Yanase?" he asked himself. He walked towards Chiaki's work room. He was about to enter the room, his hand already on the doorknob. But he paused. He heard Chiaki's voice, singing, and Yuu's voice gave some comments about Chiaki's voice.

…

"_Masshiro na PAGE muchuu de tsuzuru kotoba (The words I wanted to compose I write dazedly on this purely white page)  
>Itsuka kaze ni nori sora o meguri kimi e to tonde yuke (Someday it will ride on the wind, circling around the sky and in time flying to you)"<em>

"_Sing louder Chiaki!" _Yuu yelled. Chiaki just responded by singing louder. First, Hatori didn't notice anything.

"_Zutto (Always)  
>tsutaetai no wa (I wanted to convey it)<br>todoketai no wa (I wanted it to reach you)  
>tada hitotsu no (Just one thing and it's)<br>I LOVE __**YOU**__"_

…

Hatori finally found something in the song. Some gloomy aura appeared around him. His childishly jealous personality appeared. Even he already knew it was just a song but he still felt jealous. Moreover, Yuu was there with his lover together, asking Chiaki to sing even louder. "This guy…" he whispered chillingly, addressing his rival.

…

"_Ima nanji?" (What time is it now?)  
>Choushi dou dai? (How are you?)<br>Sonnan ja nakute sa (It's not about that!)_

_Itsumo mune no naka de (I always do it inside my heart)  
>Sakenden da yo (Shouting)<em>  
><em>I LOVE <em>_**YOU**_

_Okuru no wa zutto kimi dake ni (I always want to send it just to you)_

_Kimi dake ni… Kimi dake ni… (Just to you, just to you)"_

…

Chiaki took a deep breath after he finished the song. Yuu seemed really love it. "Yay! It's wonderful, Chiaki!" Yuu shouted happily as he clapped his hands praising Chiaki.

"Really? I thought I'm bad at singing," said Chiaki. His cheek went red. And with that red on his cheek, he successfully made an irresistible face for Hatori and Yuu (read: cute!). Yuu got flustered when he saw Chiaki's blushing face.

"No, you're not," Yuu answered simply. Then they laugh together.

**SLAM**

Hatori slammed the door, he dropped the plastic bag that contained the groceries he bought before from his hand to the floor. The laugh stopped. He looked at Chiaki and Yuu with dreadful look. Chiaki was really gobsmacked, so did Yuu. But Yuu understood why Hatori was angry. He decided to just leave the crime scene before Hatori started to pick a fight with him.

"T-Tori?" Chiaki asked with his heart in his mouth. Hatori didn't answer him.

"Well, I'll go home then, bye," said Yuu taking leave. When he was stepping out from the room, Hatori whispered to him, "You never give up, don't you?"

"Never," Yuu whispered back.

After Yuu gone, Hatori glared at Chiaki, giving him chills. "W-what…?" asked him rather tremblingly.

"Nothing. I never know that you have such amazing voice," Hatori replied with terrifying face. Chiaki could feel the scary aura surrounding Hatori. It made Chiaki's hair stand and end.

"Ahahaha… Is that so?" Chiaki laughed nervously. He scared of his boyfriend's attitude but he had no idea why he mad.

"But I don't really like that song."

"Eeeh? Why? But Yuu likes it!"

"He doesn't like the song, he likes _**you**_ to sing the song!" Hatori scolded Chiaki. Chiaki still didn't understand what Hatori was trying to imply. Chiaki just gave Hatori a confused-look. Hatori put his palm on his face. Seemed like Chiaki wouldn't understand if he didn't tell it because Chiaki was so dense. "Just try to sing again. You'll understand."

"I thought you hate it?"

"Just sing it!"

"Uh-huh, which part?"

"The chorus."

"Okay, here we go…

_Zutto (Always)  
>tsutaetai no wa (I wanted to convey it)<br>todoketai no wa (I wanted it to reach you)  
>tada hitotsu no (Just one thing and it's)<br>I LOVE __**YOU**__…"_

"STOP!" Hatori yelled to stop Chiaki from singing. "That part!"

"Huh? Which one?" asked Chiaki confusedly.

"T-the last sentence…"

"Last sentence?" Chiaki thought for a moment, and he tried to sing again. "… tada hitotsu no _I LOVE YOU…_" But he still didn't get it. "What's wrong with _I love you_?"

"Your English pronunciation is bad."

"HUH? Why suddenly?"

"J-just bad! Look what it turned out!" Hatori turned his face away, flushed. Chiaki became even puzzled.

"I'm a Japanese man, you have a problem with that?" he shouted, but he still curious. He tried to spell each syllable of the sentence, "Ta – da – hi – to – tsu – no – _a - i_ – _ra_ – _bu_ –_ yu_ –_u*_?" Chiaki put his hand on his chin, analyzing what he said just now. He looked up at the ceiling, repeating the lines. He tried to find what Hatori talked about.

"I… LOVE… _YUU?_" Finally he found it. He shrieked, surprised himself. "AH! I see!"

"You're so slow…" said Hatori sneeringly. His face still flushed.

"Well, sorry for being slow! By the way, are you jealous just because of that?"

"No, I don't. But Yanase keeps telling you to sing louder." Hatori was so damn sensitive about Chiaki and Yuu's matter. Chiaki knew it and just sweatdropped. Nevertheless, Chiaki felt happy if Hatori keeps jealous. Because it means that Hatori loves him and always care about him even for the slightest thing.

"Uh…" Chiaki didn't know what to say.

"Never sing that song anymore," Hatori commanded Chiaki. Chiaki startled, why he not allowed singing his favorite song? "I don't want you to say you love another man beside me, especially Yanase!"

"EEHH? Then what should I do when I sing it?"

"Whatever, just never said that word with your bad pronunciation, sing it when you are fluent in English."

"But English is difficult! Are you telling me to change the lyrics?"

"Do whatever you like."

"Alright, let's try it:

_Zutto  
>tsutaetai no wa<br>todoketai no wa  
>tada hitotsu no<br>I LOVE TORI…_

Hey. Something sounds wrong…" The syllable didn't fit with the song. Perhaps if Chiaki were good in English the new lyrics would fit the song*. Hatori smiled, keeping his straight face, he wanted to laugh so much. "Don't look at me like I'm stupid!" Chiaki shouted, Hatori couldn't hold back anymore, he laughed.

"Tori!"

"Hahaha… sorry… sorry…" Hatori apologized, still laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Chiaki cried, but Hatori didn't stop laughing.

"There, there. Promise me that you'll always sing that song with that word, okay? I'll cook your favorite food today." Hatori patted Chiaki's head. Chiaki blushed and nodded. After Hatori took the plastic bag that he dropped from the floor, they walked together to dining room. Chiaki really looked forward for Hatori's cooked food which had guaranteed taste.

_I'll always sing it with that word? Replace '__Yuu__ ―You―' with 'Tori'? Well, whatever I'm starving._

* * *

><p>.<p>

At some place…

"Achoo!" Yuu sneezed. He was working at another mangaka who had a tight deadline.

"Yanase-san? You're okay?" an assistant asked him worriedly. She afraid if Yuu caught some cold, their work would be in disorder.

"Uh- No, I'm okay. It looks like somebody talking about me out there," said Yuu in joking way. The other assistants laughed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next day…

Chiaki and co worked as usual. Chiaki listened to music with his mp3 player again. "Hmm…" Chiaki hummed Aikotoba song. Yuu stared at him. Why didn't he just sing like yesterday? What did Hatori say to Chiaki yesterday? Chiaki realized that he was being stared. He stared back at Yuu. "What's wrong, Yuu?"

"Why don't you sing like yesterday?" asked Yuu. The assistants looked at each other. They never saw Chiaki singing.

"Eh? Yoshino-sensei was singing?"

"Eh? N-no! I was not!"

"Yes, you were."

"Really, I want to hear!"

The room was noisy because the assistant wanted to hear Chiaki singing. Yuu also kept praising and telling the assistant that Chiaki had a very good voice so they would be curious and forcing Chiaki to sing. In the end, Chiaki lost.

"Okay, okay, just the chorus, okay?"

"Okaaay!" Yuu and the assistants said together.

"_Zutto  
>tsutaetai no wa<br>todoketai no wa  
>tada hitotsu no…<em>" Chiaki paused. He remembered his promise. Then he continued,

"_I LOVE TORI_…

_Okuru no wa zutto  
>Kimi dake ni…<em>

Okay that's enough," ended Chiaki. The assistants confused. They looked at each other to discuss the lyrics that Chiaki sung.

"Huh? Did he just say 'Tori'?"

"He loves bird, then?*"

"I don't get it."

Chiaki couldn't hear their whisper, he back to his work with earphones on. Yuu just smiled when he heard the assistants' whisper. Then he continued his work.

.

.

**Owari :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<br>**- Since it's written in katakana: In Japan, each kanji character has its own meaning. But kana(hiragana and katakana) are just syllables, don't have meaning.  
>- <em><span>Ai <span>__ra__bu__ yu__u:_ It's Japanese pronunciation for 'I love you' words.  
>- <span>If Chiaki were good in English the new lyrics would fit the song:<span> If you sing 'I love Tori' in English pronunciation, it will be 4 syllables (I-love-To-ri), and it would fit the song. But if you sing in Japanese pronunciation, it will be 6 syllables or 5 if forced (a-i-ra-bu-To-ri/a-i-rabu-To-ri), and it obviously wouldn't fit the song.  
>- <span>He loves bird, then?:<span> Tori means bird in Japanese.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for my bad English! I am still learning English. I hope you would review my story and tell which one is wrong ^^ And sorry if the lyrics translation isn't that accurate, because I translated it myself(just with a mere dictionary, I don't speak Japanese). I'm not English nor Japanese native. Please forgive the mistake I made!**


End file.
